


Fool's Gold

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Jokes, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena's petty revenge has some consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

“I love you.” she peppered his face with kisses.

“What is the matter with you, girl? Should I expect you to be delivering some bad news?” Samson pulled away from her, almost disgusted by her display of affection.

“What? I can't simply tell you how much I love you now?” Dena pouted.

“Not without a catch.” He wiped his face clean of her kisses.

Dena had been in an unusually good mood as of late, and it wasn't just the fact that they were fucking like nugs. After a few choice words with Empress Celene, Dena took it upon herself to commission a nice gentleman to craft some gold bars out of fool's gold and then send them to the Empress.

“I may have permanently put the Inquisition on Celene's shit list.” Dena shrugged, smiling at her husband innocently.

“What did you do?” Samson's mood went from suspicious to angry.

Dena explained the situation to him. He saw her point and even cracked a smile, but he knew that from a political standpoint it was a foolish idea; dangerous even.

“Maker, your idea of a joke is going to backfire in ways you can't even imagine. Tell me that that's the only thing you sent.”

Dena looked away, avoiding his disapproving glare. She could feel her face burning and for the first time she felt as if she was going to cry for upsetting him.

“There may have been a letter.”

Samson pinched the bridge of his nose. “What kind of letter?”

“A strongly worded one.” Her voice squeaked unexpectedly.

“Maker, girl.”

“I may have told her that bullying isn't the way to go about garnering favors with us. That we had saved her life and this isn't the way to treat someone. I told her to enjoy gold and not to spend it all in one place.”

“Does Cullen know about this?” He sighed. “Of course he doesn't. If he knew he'd have his fastest rider out there to stop the delivery.”

“He would've been too late. It was sent it last week.” 

Samson opened his mouth, but before he got a word out, the door swung open and he heard heavy footsteps run up the stairs.

“Inquisitor, you mind telling me what this letter is about?” Cullen practically throws the crumpled paper at her.

Dena read over the letter, her face darkened and her hands shook.

_Inquisitor,_

_I have received the money we have requested from you. While I would normally be thankful for your assistance, I believe the “gold” you sent is of no value. I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but know that if you want to remain within my good_ _graces, I think you have a lot of making up to do._

_Empress Celene_

“Funny story.” Dena bit her lip. She now had two very angry men in her room.

“I somehow doubt that.” Cullen crossed his arms.

“I may have sent her some counterfeit gold bars.”

“You did what?! Samson, was this your idea?” Cullen shot a dirty look over to the ex templar.

“Are you mad? Do you really think I'd do something else that would risk my neck? You're a fool. I just found out about her bright idea.”

“Maker, Dena. You do realize that Josephine will have to fix your mess, right?” 

“Yes, but just to be clear, Celene deserved it.”

The men said nothing. She didn't know if it was because they were still upset or because neither wanted to admit she was right. 

Cullen cleared his throat, “Well, I have to be going now. See that she apologizes to Lady Montilyet about this.” He looked at Samson.

“Why are you talking to me? I'm not her babysitter.” Samson grumbled.

“Because at this point I trust you more than her.”

“Creators, it was a joke.” Dena stomped her foot like a child.

“One that cost us our political standing with Orlais.” Cullen snapped.

“I'll take care of it. I promise.” She rubbed her arm and walked towards her desk. She jumped when the door slammed. 

There had never been a moment where she had questioned her own decision before. But this time not only was Cullen upset with her, but so was the one man who would've stood behind her foolish idea. She sat down and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Kitten, if it's any consolation, despite it being a political unsound idea, I have to admit it was the perfect revenge.” Samson kissed her forehead. “But I would think twice before doing something like this again.”

“I will.”

“I love you, kitten.”


End file.
